


One View Cam More

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Tale of a Few View Cams [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Post-Episode AU: s04e10 Midnight, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Set after Midnight but before Turn Left, the Doctor and Donna record a video diary to send to Wilf





	One View Cam More

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Contains angst.

Donna settled herself carefully on the bed, wiped her eyes and turned the camcorder on.

“Hello, Gramps. Are you still there? Only, I need to talk to you desperately before I go and…

“It’s the Doctor. He’s not right. I’m really worried. He never looks that way, and I don’t know what to do for the best.

“I really wish you were here to help me. I’m frightened. Not for myself. Oh no! But for the Doctor… they were so _horrible_ , and he was so… it makes me shudder to think about it.

“Now, don’t you worry about me. I know I look tearful, and I’ll admit that I’ve had a bit of a cry, but I’m fine. Honest! I’m fine. Fine for someone who just sits around on her backside while her best friend is being threatened with…

“He was _so_ broken, Gramps! I’ve _never_ seen him so lost and afraid, but he kept up this front of being alright, and I know he’s not alright ‘cos that’s not him, not really.

“And it makes my blood boil to think what they tried to do to him… dragging him to… I can’t even think about it. No. It’s too horrible. I want to go back and slap that _stupid_ woman and her _insipid_ husband from here into next week. If I _ever_ see her again I won’t be responsible for my actions. I’d even serve time for it if I had to!

“I… I have to go and fix this… fix him… because if I don’t then he’ll never be the wonderful person he is again. Please don’t bring this up next time you see us. I know you wouldn’t anyway, but… he’ll need some time and space to get over this.

“Eh? That’s a laugh, isn’t it? Time and space. The one thing he has plenty of and yet sometimes it isn’t enough. And I thought getting over Jenny was bad enough. Just shows you what I know, doesn’t it?

“So I thought I’d come and sit in here and talk to you, ‘cos you always make me feel better. And I need to feel better desperately, Gramps, because I’ve got to go out there and be strong. Be strong for the Doctor, and cheer him up. Yeah, that’s what I said. Cheer him up. Do you think I can do it?

Maybe I could make something up, pretend I had some childhood ice cream thing where -”

“Donna?” came the quiet voice of the Doctor from Donna’s bedroom door. “Are you busy?”

“No, not really. Just making a recording for Gramps to watch later. Do you want to come and say ‘Hi’?” Donna coaxed him in.

“I’m not sure your granddad would want to see me right now,” he weakly argued.

Donna couldn’t bear to see him so unsure, but she didn’t grab him like she would’ve normally. Instead, she beckoned him over to sit next to her. “Come on. You know how much Gramps would love to see you on here. He complains that he doesn’t get to see you enough as it is.”

The Doctor sat himself next to her on her bed. “Are you sure? Only, I don’t want to interrupt, and I know how much you love…”

She smiled encouragingly at him. “Of course I’m sure. Gramps loves you as much as I do.”

He smiled tentatively at her and took her hand. “I can always count on you, can’t I?”

“Aw. You sure can.” And she couldn’t resist hugging him; feeling him return the hug with enthusiasm. They stayed that way for a moment or two. “Us against the universe,” she whispered before pulling slightly away.

“And your granddad,” he added.

“Oh, mustn’t forget Gramps, or he’d never forgive us.” She smiled warmly.

“Are you up for a little trip somewhere yet?” he asked, looking infinitely better than when he entered the room.

“Try and stop me,” she answered with a beaming smile. “I’d better say ‘good-bye’ to Gramps first though.”

They both turned to the camera and grinned to say, “Bye!”

Donna made sure she held onto him as she leant forward and turned the camcorder off.


End file.
